Insanity
by potters-plus-redheads-equals-true-love
Summary: Summary:Voldemort is gone and, you guessed it, the BoyWhoLived was the one who defeated him. There is only one problem. The few surviving death eaters tortured Harry to insanity, much like what happened to Neville’s parents. Will one girl, his true love,
1. Chapter 1

Insanity

Summary:

Voldemort is gone and, you guessed it, the Boy-Who-Lived was the one who defeated him. There is only one problem. The few surviving death eaters tortured Harry to insanity, much like what happened to Neville's parents. Will one girl, his true love, be able to get him out of his trance and bring back his memory? This is a mainly Harry/Ginny fic with Ron/Hermione as a side romance.

Chapter 1: Prologue

A.N.: This is my first fanfic. Please review and I hope you enjoy. I will post a new chapter when I get the chance, as long as there are at least 10 Reviews.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP! If I did I would be selling this stuff and making millions. I am not putting this disclaimer in other chapters just because someone's stupid and doesn't read it now. Enjoy reading!

Harry felt the vengence rushing through his body as he watched Voldemort fall to the ground. His side had gone without much loss in the final battle, so guilt didn't override his happiness. He was truly joyful. He just destroyed the, until now, most powerful wizard in the universe and he was going to marry his long-time girlfriend, Ginny, in a matter of months. He remembered the day of his proposal.

_"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked, her eyes staring into his, as if expecting to find the answer hidden in the depths of his emerald eyes._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Harry replied with a smirk on his face._

_"Don't get cheeky with me Potter!" Ginny said playfully._

_"Then don't interrogate me, Weasley!" Harry retorted._

_They arrived at King's Cross Station. Ginny looked around, but couldn't figure out why Harry had brought her here of all places. Harry walked her over to the barrier for Platform 9 ¾ and positioned her right in front of it._

_"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny exclaimed._

_"Why, asking you to marry me of course!" Harry said, getting down on one knee and holding out a box with a large gold ring which contained a shining emerald in the center._

_"Harry, why here though?"_

_"I picked this spot because this is where I first saw you. So, are you going to answer or not?" Harry asked impatiently._

_Ginny eyes filled with tears and she had a smile on her face._

_"Of course I'll marry you, you git, now get up off the ground, people are staring!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"No need to yell Gin," Harry said with a look of pure happiness on his face. "Shall I escort you home now Miss Weasley?"_

_"You may, Mr. Potter. Now when do we tell the others?"_

While he was daydreaming, he hadn't noticed Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, come up behind him. By the time Harry noticed him, he had already had the chance to shout, "Crucio!". Harry's body filled with intense pain. He heard the curse repeated over and over, until, finally Harry Potter saw no more.

AN: Well, that's it! Please review! Next: The Visits


	2. A Fallen Heart

A.N.: OMG I'M _SO_, _SO _SORRY! IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I promise. I'll try to make it up to you guys!

* * *

Insanity – A Fallen Heart

Ginny stood watching over the battlefield, which was now littered with bodies. Though she knew that the war wasn't over yet, she felt victorious, like she had accomplished something. She had killed many of Voldemort's important death eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, who had caused Harry so much grief and unhappiness. Ginny couldn't wait to tell Harry that she had avenged Sirius' death for him.

Ginny let her mind wander.

"Three months left," she thought, "three long months until I am Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter. Hey! That doesn't sound half bad, I mean, except for the whole Ginevra instead of Ginny part, but still!" She smiled and sighed happily, but quickly snapped out of her daydream and alerted herself to her surroundings.

As Ginny looked down from the cliff where she was standing on, she noticed a group of death eaters standing beside a tree. There were about ten of them, but she was only able to recognize two of them. One, she saw, had long, white-blonde hair, who was of course, the one, the only, Lucius Malfoy. The second of the recognized was none other than Peter Pettigrew, AKA Wormtail, unregistered rat animagus, coward, and, worst of all, traitor. Ginny's eyes darkened as they landed on his cowering body. Peter was the person who caused so much of the pain in Harry's life. Harry had one year of a relatively peaceful life before _he_ told Voldemort where the Potter's were hiding. Just this one, seemingly harmless action had caused Lily and James Potter to die, which cost Harry his happy childhood, I mean, who, other than Dudley, could have a happy childhood with guardians like the Dursley's.

Ginny resisted the urge to go and kill Wormtail right then and there. She quickly moved her eyes away from the only remaining death eaters. Suddenly, she gasped. She watched as a hooded figure with unmistakably red eyes walk over to a young man. Realization struck Ginny as she watched them circle each other. Harry was the young man and the hooded figure was none other than Voldemort. This was the moment. She'd had many dreams or nightmares, depending on what happened of course, about this, but none of those had ever hit her so suddenly as when the real thing happened.

She felt her body tense as she watched the scene unfold before her. There were only two options for Harry. Kill or be killed. Whatever happened to Harry would affect her life too. Whether he killed or was killed was the difference between the family that Ginny had always wanted, or, being a lonely, single woman for the rest of her life. She suddenly noticed a green light headed toward Voldemort. Hopes soaring, she watched as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fell to the ground. Obviously, he hadn't known about Harry's long months of searching for the five horcruxes (all besides Nagini and Voldemort himself), and therefore, made no attempt to stop Harry.

Ginny definitely didn't anticipate what happened next. Voldemort just disappeared. He was gone, just like that! In spite all of the happiness Ginny felt at the moment, she couldn't help wondering whether or not he was really gone for good. I mean, wasn't that what people had thought last time, that he was gone forever. Yet, he came back to life anyways. Then she reasoned with herself. Since Voldemort had only one seventh of his soul when Harry had killed him, instead of a whole one, maybe it had caused him to disappear.

Suddenly, she spotted Peter Pettigrew sneaking up behind Harry. A red light shot from his wand and hit Harry. Harry's screams filled the air. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes, but even through her blurred vision, she saw another red light hit Harry. She had to watch as he thrashed around on the ground until his body just stopped moving. She screamed as loud as she could, no longer caring whether someone heard her or not. Wormtail turned and saw her on the cliff. He came towards her, pointing his wand at her chest. Quickly she muttered, "Avada Kedavra" and watched happily as he fell to the ground.

With Voldemort and Wormtail dead, and since the other death eaters had apparated long ago, Ginny raced to Harry's side. She knew that the others had hidden in spots where they couldn't see what happened. She gave the signal that she was supposed to give if they had won and then apparated quickly, with Harry in one hand, to the St. Mungos.

* * *

A.N.: I promise that I'll update faster, or at least, I'll try! Anyway, please review, make any suggestions you want, good or bad.

Chapter 3 – The Visits: Part One

Oh, Happy Birthday to my friends, Kailey on April 19, Valerie (Padfoot) on April 22, and Ashley (Prongs) on April 27.

Later!

E.C.K. (Moony)


End file.
